El aroma del Amor
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Se dice que el amor esta en el aire. Pero ciertamente nadie nunca esperaría encontrarlo en una cafetería...¿O si?/AU/Multipairing/ Fanfic escrito con mi linda kuki-kuit! n.n
1. Prologo

Hola!

Que al a todo el mundo por aquí! Hikari Sumergi presentándoles un fanfic escrito en conjunto, soy co-autora de este con una muy linda y querida amiga ella es –redoble de tambores- kuki-kiut!

kuki: hola! n.n

De verdad esperemos que este fanfic sea de su agrado. Está situado en un mundo alterno y es un fanfic Multipairing.

kuki: Esperamos que sea de su agrado

Hikari: Sin más por el momento…

Ambas: Al fic!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no es de nuestra pertenencia, es del mega fabuloso Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! La cafetería es de Francia y la idea original de kuki-chan! n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El aroma del Amor-

(A, Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic)

Prologo

¡Estúpido día!, hoy fue asquerosamente horrible. Primero no sonó la alarma para ir al colegio, así que me fui corriendo al baño, ¿Y qué paso? ¡El agua esta fría!, pero bueno… baje tan rápido como pude al comedor viendo un mensaje de mamá diciéndome:

"_Querida: no hay agua caliente, tu comida esta sobre la mesa_

_Besos_

_Mamá"_

Así que al momento en el que volteé… ¡El estúpido gato se estaba comiendo mi desayuno! Pero ya no había tiempo, tragándome la frustración salí corriendo a la casa para alcanzar el camión y que por milagro lo alcance, tuve un lugar para sentarme, hasta que después de una parada una señora gorda se sentó a mi lado, aplastándome y para acabar… el camión choco.

Llegué tarde a la escuela, como era de esperarse, no me dejaron entrar a la primera clase, la segunda naaaaa estuvo tranquila pero en la tercera… descubrí que se me había olvidado la tarea y estoy casi segura de que reprobare. Para el recreo, ¡oh sorpresa! No me traje el dinero solo tenía 10 y toda la comida cuesta más 15, estúpida comida de escuela que sabe horrible.

Después de dos clases más y con más regaños de maestros que no sé qué hice, al fin tuve educación física, la única clase en la que puedo des estresarme, pero al idiota del profe se le ocurrió que jugáramos quemados y termine toda golpeada e inconsciente por lo que tuve que ir a la enfermería. Para cuando desperté ya todas las clases se había acabo y resignada voy de regreso a mi casa.

Y bueno mientras llegaba a la parada del autobús, veo como el este se marcha, dejándome. Me tendría que ir caminando y como todo buen día, un sol de porquería.

Durante mi camino y recordando todo lo malo que me había pasado, voltee a la otra acera viendo un singular café que nunca había visto, de apariencia elegante que mostraba unos pasteles en su exhibidor, y bueno creo que por mirar no cobran, así que me dispuse a cruzar para verlos.

Se veían exquisitos.

Pero de seguro eran caros, por lo que ya me iba pero al voltearme solo sentí que choque con alguien y lo que hizo que entrara al lugar.

Vi que era un lugar muy acogedor, y que en la entrada tenía varios sillones blancos que combinaban perfectamente con las paredes azul celeste y los demás muebles en café y una especie de recibidor donde un chico de cabello castaño cortado hasta los hombros, sus amables ojos azules me miraban extrañada.

̶Bienvenida, ¿Usted tiene reservación?-me dijo con su dulce voz

Yo solamente negué con la cabeza aun embobada por la amabilidad y magnifico del lugar.

-Muy bien por este la…

Y en ese momento, entro un chico al igual que el con un traje clásico (una especie de uniforme supongo) solo que este tenía el cabello rubio y también lo llevaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes.

-Liet, tipo y como que porque dejas así totalmente entrar a esta señorita tan….tan…completamente desaliñada, ósea como tipo y si sabes que somos un café de calidad ¿No?

Solo vi como el otro chico ponía cara ¡Oh por Dios!

-Feliks, deja de estar criticando a los clientes

-¿Cliente? Ósea tipo, ella no es de esta categó, ¿Me captas?

El chico castaño me volteo ver, sonriéndome mientras le hacia una señal a otro chico vestido que ellos, su cabello aunque rubio, era de un color mas claro llevaba un pasador en forma de cruz un lado de su cabello y tenía una expresión de sácame de aquí o de ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué trabajo aquí?

-Por aquí, por favor- con un tono… monótono

Y bueno solo lo seguí, hasta que recordé que no tenía suficiente dinero pero al entrar vi un pequeño pizarrón con la lista de precios y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, ¡que eran realmente accesible! Galletas del día y té por 10, ¡exactamente lo que tenía!

El chico me condujo hacia una pequeña mesa del centro del lugar.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?- me pregunto.

Estaba por contestar cuando una ráfaga de color amarillo se acercó rápidamente a nosotros.

-Noru, Noru, dile a Arthur que deje de intentar concinaaaaaaar, ¡Oh! Hola que tal bienvenida ¿Que desea ordenar? ¿Puedo recomendarte el té del día? Esta vez es de Naranja y es total y completamente delicio…

Un codazo departe del chico de pasador lo hizo callar.

-Den, si ves que yo la estoy atendiendo….

-Pero Noru amor~

-¿Qué dijimos acerca de robar los clientes de otros?

-Noruuuuuuu~

-Den…

-Noruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

Ellos siguieron discutiendo algo que no puede entender del todo ignorando que yo aún seguía allí. Estaba a punto de levantarme y salir de ese lugar tan raro, cuando se acercó a mi mesa un chico rubio de hermoso ojos violetas.

Me sonrió.

-Disculpa a estos dos, siempre se ponen así ¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

Me dijo. Yo pregunte acerca del especial del día, y el chico frente a mi muy amablemente me lo describió. El especial constaba de macarons(*) de vainilla, acompañados por el té de mi elección.

Me decidí por una taza de té de frambuesa.

Después de tomar mi orden el chico de ojos violetas, desapareció tras una puerta, para minutos después regresar con una bandeja que contenía mi pedido.

Voltee a mi alrededor, topándome con la mirada de un hombre, sentado varias mesas atrás de la mía, este nos miraba a ambos con sus profundos ojos azules y por un momento sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué aquel hombre nos está mirando tan raro?

El chico volteo en la dirección que le señale.

-¿Quién?

Y ese momento el chico miro hacia aquel hombre, que tenía un libro… ¿Al revés? Y a quien descubrí que no estaba viendo hacia mí, sino al mesero. Solo vi que el mesero se puso nervioso y me dijo:

-A…Aquí está tú… tu pedido

Y en eso se fue caminando muy rápido, como si tratara de alejarse de su mirada.

Aquello me puso muy nerviosa.

Y como tan alto era mi nerviosismo ,tire la taza de té (alguna vez dejare de ser tan tonta) y esta cayó al suelo y lo primero en que pensé… carajo, me la van a cobrar, así que voltee despistadamente para levantar mi desastre, rezando porque nadie haya visto, en ese momento me encuentro con un joven de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros ,ojos verdes, quien le decía algo al oído a otro camarero de rasgos orientales (tenía el mismo uniforme que todos, así que creo que es uno)este lo escuchaba mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía algo torpe… pero volviendo a mi problema… ¡Que haré con la taza de té!

Justo en ese momento volteo al otro lado y veo un chico de cabellos castaños con un rulo que sobresale y sus ojos… ¿Están cerrados?, pero él tenía un traje blanco, creo que era unos de los chefs del lugar.

-~Veee~ no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos, ahora te traemos otra taza de té.

Y en ese momento se marchó, eso fue…raro, ¿En que momento llegó? Y como es que no lo escuche. Tan estar tan metida en mis pensamientos, vi que ya estaba ahí con la otra taza de té.

-Disculpa-dije

-No te preocupes, suele suceder todo el tiempo… bueno a mí me pasa muy a menudo además…

Un grito desde la cocina interrumpió nuestra charla, creo que lo llamaban a él…

-¡FELICIANO! LUDWIG YA LLEGÓ CON EL PEDIDO

Yo solo vi como el chico salió corriendo hacia la cocina y gritando un "veeee" y dando saltitos en cada paso. Bueno, así que me despreocupe porque no me van a cobrar la taza, por lo tanto me dispuse a probar las galletas que sabían de maravilla y el té estaba tan rico, en general todo estaba muy rico y justo ese momento de la cocina salió un tipo, casi parecido al chef que me había atendido pero este se veía mas cascarrabias y creo que murmuraba algunas ¿Maldiciones?

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que un tipo de cabellos castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes lo detuvo con la mano, y creo que el tipo sí que estaba muy enojado porque grito:

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Así que salió corriendo, eso también fue raro y creo que para calmar el ambiente, empezó a sonar una melodía tranquila y vaya… no me había dado cuenta que había un piano blanco de cola y un chico de traje, camisa azul, cabellos oscuros; también con un rulo sobresaliente, quien tenía lentes y se podía ver sus ojos morados.

Todo iba bien y yo casi me acababa mis galletas hasta que voltee de nuevo para verlo pero ahora veo como un chico albino estaba ahí viéndolo y molestándolo, me pregunto porque no hace nada para quitárselo de encima ni siquiera lo dejaba tocar bien el piano, pero bueno…

Justo cuando estuve a punto de pedir mi cuenta, nuevamente escuche unos gritos en la cocina, que creo que a todos nos sacó de onda.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡SALTE DE LA COCINA!

-Pe… Pero

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Creo que no fui la única que vio como un chico de cabellos rubios, unas grandes cejas y ojos verdes salía corriendo con un motón de papeles en el brazo mientras una cuchara salía volando atrás de él.

-Ok, este lugar sí que es raro…

Para terminar mi travesía en este lugar una muchacha rubia, de pelo hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes, con un bonito vestido negro y un mandil blanco me decía amablemente si podía ofrecerme algo más. Yo solo negué y pedí la cuenta.

Al darle el dinero, vi como se lo daba aquel chico de antes que tenía un "ligero" chipote en la cabeza mientras que un chico rubio oscuro de lentes le ponía un curita.

Minutos después me dieron mi recibo y salí de ese lugar. Topándome con los dos chicos del principio quienes aun discutían.

-¡Es que ósea Toris, tipo y como puedes dejar entrar gente así!

-Porque son ¡Clientes! ¡Clientes! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

Solo vi que continuaron así, el chico de cabellos castaños me dijo adiós con la mano, eso fue lindo.

Al llegar mi casa no me creía lo que me paso.

Nunca imagine que hubiera lugares así.

Pero a pesar del mal día, ese café me animo bastante, fue lindo entrar ahí, conocer nuevos lugares y ver que todo era ¡Tan barato!

Creo que traeré a mis amigas, los chicos de ahí sí que son guapos, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo se llama aquel lugar? Era… Era… ¡Oh sí!

Se llamaba… Voulez-vous m'épouser? Que nombre tan original.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien, hasta aquí nuestro prologo!

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado...n.n

Este capítulo tiene una narrativa en primera persona porque es como si tu (si tu lector/a) estuvieras contando tu experiencia en la cafetería.

Un fic interactivo!1

Los demás capítulos ya tendrán otra narrativa y eso….

Estaremos felices de recibir sus reviews!

Kuki: yo acepto tomatazos y globos! O alemanes…..nwn

Hikari: y yo malteadas y griegos!

Nos veremos en el próximo!

Con amor.

Kuki y Hikari n.n

(*)Macarons: esas bonitas galletitas francesas de colores y sabores varios…aquí una imagen

cache 20 . indulgy DW /Ek / VG / 240309330086203783gY1LTGzpc . jpg

Junten los espacios!


	2. Recuerdos primera parte

Hoooooooooooooooola soy kuki-kiut y les apuesto un review a que este capítulo les va a gustar tuuuuuuututu… ok no.

¡HOLA! Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews, son tan lindos, ¡GRACIAS! Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic cooperativo con mi querida Hikari.

Hikari: Hola

Bueno primero que nada dos cositas:

1.- Creo que tengo que dejar de ver HolaSoyGerman… neeeeeeee ¡lo amo!

2.-Una disculpa por la demora de este primer capítulo, tuvimos algunos contratiempos pero salió adelante :)

Pero primero…

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no es de nuestra pertenencia, es del mega fabuloso Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! La cafetería es de Francia.

Ya sin más demora… ¡A LEER!

Espero que lo disfruten n_n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

**-El aroma del Amor-**

(A, Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic)

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos primera parte.**

-El comienzo-

Tras a ver calmado todo el alboroto que sucedió en el café Voulez-vous m'épouser?, Francia solo miraba a sus empleados, uno que otro ileso pero los demás o con chichón en la cabeza o moretones (por parte de Noruega, ya que Dinamarca por accidente lo golpeo) limpiaban el lugar antes de cerrar.

Y en ese mismo instante, entra un rubio con ojos violetas y no pudo su corazón evitar latir fuertemente, así que se metió a la cocina para ocultar su sonrojo.

-E… este…Alfred ¿Sabes si esta Francis todavía aquí?

-¡Hola!, sí continua aquí, pero lo siento ya cerramos…

-Eso ya lo sé, vine por Francis

-Oh deja le aviso…FRANCIIIIIS te busca… ¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy Mathew!

-Oh Mathew ¿Cómo estás hermanito?

-Idiota…

Y en ese momento entra Francis ya sin su traje de chef.

-¡Francis!

-Hola mon amour (*)

Dándole un beso que sorprendió a su pequeño Canadiense.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Francia

-S…sí- contesto muy apenado Mathew

-Muy bien- y en ese momento se dirigió a sus empleados- ¡Chicos! Esta noche ¿A quién le toca cerrar?

Y todos al mismo tiempo señalaron a América, quien se encontraba barriendo y cantaba una canción que más o menos decía _"Baby, baby, uhhhhh"_ pero se calló al ver que era señalado por todos.

-¿Qué?

-Merde (**), te toca cerrar, te pido que no vayas a hacer desorden, ni una fiesta ni nada amoroso con Arthur

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!-contesto sonrojado y a la vez enfadado tirando el trapo de sacudir.

-Los demás ya se pueden ir y no se les olvide la cena de mañana.

Y así todos se despidieron dejando solo a él americano. Y al inglés quien se quedó haciéndole compañía.

Al estar caminando juntos a su casa, Mathew aun se sonroja sintiendo el calor del francés. Al sentir su brazo rodeaba su cuello, como si no quisiera perderlo y así continuaron hasta llegar a su casa.

Después de una rica cena preparada por Francis a quien no le importaba estar cansado, mientras fuera para su amado Mathew.

Tras haber terminado la cena y recogido un poco, Francis acostado en su gran cama abrazando a su pequeño mientras este dormía pacíficamente a su lado, no dejaba de pensar como pasaba el tiempo ¡El café ya iba por el año desde su fundación! Eso le traía recuerdos de cómo habia sido su comienzo.

-_Flashback_-

Hace 1 año, 7 meses, 13 días, 8:15 pm

Francis llego esa noche a su casa muy cansado. Había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde revisando papeles y exámenes que se tenían que entregar a primera hora el día siguiente. Se suponía que esa noche tendría una cena con los directivos pero educadamente les había dicho que ya tenia planes, pero que si estaba bien para ellos estaría feliz de cenar cualquier otro día de la semana.

Esa noche, la tenía ocupada.

Esa noche cenaría con su novio, la persona a quien había llegado amar en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, apenas unos cuantos meses atrás una tarde mientras salía de dar clases le había apetecido comprar algo dulce y tras pensarlo mucho decidido visitar su pastelería favorita.

Una cafetería muy pequeña, pintoresca escondida en las calles menos transitadas de Toronto, un establecimiento muy íntimo y sobretodo acogedor.

Desde el momento en que atravesó la puerta (y tal vez si se lo dijera a Mathew o alguien más lo tacharían de ridículo) sintió en el aire algo familiar, no solo el olor a pan recién orneado o café de calidad, no, era algo diferente…algo que le decía que en ese lugar su vida cambiaria.

El siempre había sido muy creyente de las corazonadas y agradecía no haberse equivocado esa vez, ya que al voltear a una de las mesitas mas alejadas se topo con lo que el describiría como una visión. El chico mas lindo que había visto en toda su vida (y vaya que había visto muchos) estaba sentado garabateando muy entretenidamente en una libreta a su lado tenia una taza de un líquido humeante y un platito de pastitas.

Francis se acerco primero a la barra para pedir lo de siempre (un café y rebanada de pastel de queso) y después sigilosamente se deslizo hasta estar justo enfrente de la mesa de aquel chico.

-Es un muy buen dibujo el que tienes allí…- le dijo de pronto, sobresaltándolo

El chico después de eso levanto la mirada. El francés se sorprendió esta vez aun mas, el color de los ojos del chico era un hermoso…violeta.

-Pe-perdón…

Y su voz…..los ángeles seguramente tenían un tono parecido.

-Oh! No nada, solo estaba halagando tu dibujo

-Lo-lo-lo viste….-respondió apenado

-Bueno, espero que esto no sea maleducado de mi parte pero si, lo vi y déjame decirte que tienes un talento innato para eso…

-¿De…de verdad lo crees?

-Sí.

Para ese momento el chico ya se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia de Francis que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando este se había sentado en su mesa.

-Bue-bueno...no soy tan talentoso como usted….es decir un maestro de…a-arte…

-Oh! Por favor no soy tan viejo

-Eh-eh no, yo no…

-Haha, mi nombre es Francis, Francis Bonnefoy ¿y el tuyo?

El chico lo dudo por un minuto, pero sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza respondió.

-Ma-Mathew Williams

-Enchantée (***) Mathew

En respuesta en chico solo se sonrojo.

-Y dime…

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¡Eh!

El sonrojo del chico sentado frente a el había subido a un nivel tan sorprendente, Francis nunca había pensado que eso fuera posible…parecía un tomatito.

-¿No debí preguntar eso?

-Yo…no…bueno yo…en realidad no…estoy con nadie- respondió bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo es posible que un chico tan lindo como tu este solo en una cafetería tan linda como esta?

-Tú también lo piensas…

-¿Perdón?

-Tú también piensas que esta cafetería es linda…

-¡Claro! Es adorable

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro del chico frente a él.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No...esto…

-Anda, dime…

-Sabes, mi sueño…bueno….siempre es soñado con tener una cafetería como esta…un lugar donde la gente pueda sentirse cómoda…algo tan hogareño e intimo como esto por que cada que estoy aquí…me siento tan bien, a mi me gustaría poder hacer sentir a todos así...me gustaría….Ah! pe-perdón yo no debí…

-No, adelante me gusta la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas así…

-Bu-bueno…

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder ayudarte a hacer tu sueño realidad

-…

-Mathew, ¿Crees en el destino?

Después de formular aquella pregunta y de pasar horas y horas hablando de cosas de ambos en esa cafetería, una cosa los llevo a otra y tras varias citas a lugares distintos el canadiense acepto salir con Francis, quien descubrió que el chico era alumno de un curso inferior al suyo (nunca lo había visto, pero si el lo decía era verdad).

El canadiense poco a poco dejo de mencionar su sueño de tener una cafetería, pero al francés nunca se le había olvidado y ocultamente hacia movimientos para acercar a su amado, ya que no podía sacarse de la mente la forma en que los ojos de Mathew brillaron aquella vez en la cafetería.

Al llegar esa noche, abrió la puerta topándose con un olor delicioso, Mathew había cocinado. Pero esa noche además de cenar el ojiazul le tenía una sorpresa preparada a su amor.

-¿Francis eres tú?- pregunto una voz desde dentro de la cocina.

El rubio sin contestar, dejo su abrigo sobre el sillón y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el canadiense lo abrazo por la espalda…sintiendo como el cuerpo delgado en sus brazos temblaba ligeramente.

Su Mathew siempre sería muy tímido.

-Huele delicioso- olfateando su cuello

-Fra-Francis….-un suspiro escapo de sus labios

-Mattie, lindo me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora…

-Pe-pero, la cena...y yo quería…

El rubio solo le coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de manera sensual.

-Mon coeur (****), solo será por un momento ¿Si?

El canadiense solo asintió sonrojado y apagando el fuego siguió a él otro fuera de la casa.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles poco iluminadas de la ciudad, el silencio que los rodeaba solo aumentaba el nerviosísimo y las ansias en el rubio canadiense

-Una cosa más…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

El chico obedeciendo los cerró. Francis por su parte sonrió para sí mismo, había llegado el momento, siguieron avanzando lentamente hasta detenerse. El rubio francés solto la mano de su acompañante para tomarlo por los hombros.

-Dime, ¿Recuerdas aquel sueño del que me contaste?

-Eh…em…claro, lo recuerdo

-Mathew mon amour, ¿Qué dirías si puedo hacerlo realidad?

-Eh…

-Te dije que te haría muy feliz, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Francis…acaso tú...

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides…

Sin poder contener más la emoción el canadiense abrió los ojos, quedando atónito ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Grandes marcos blancos enmarcaban ventanas que dejaban ver de manera perfecta el interior del lugar, este estaba iluminado tenuemente por unas lamparitas de aspecto elegante dejando apreciar el blanco y azul cielo de las paredes todo combinado con muebles de color café oscuro. No cabía duda que el francés tenía un gusto muy bueno para darle a los lugares un aspecto tan hogareño.

-Fra…..Francis…

-Bienvenido a tu nueva cafetería

El chico de ojos violetas se abrazó fuertemente de su pareja, aquello era lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por él. Y lo hacía mucho más feliz que fuera quien amaba el que lo hacía.

-Mathew, ¿Y qué te parece?

-Es…es….

-¿Quieres verlo por dentro?

-¿Podemos?

-Claro, es tuyo

Abrazados ambos entraron al establecimiento. Por dentro era aun más acogedor de lo que era por fuera; en las paredes había diferentes cuadros de marcos tan cafés como los muebles enmarcando fotos a blanco y negro de paisajes canadienses, y una que otra foto de la pareja. Habia también un estante con libros en una de las paredes, un piano pequeño y las mesas acomodadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar.

Sillones con mullidos cojines en una esquina y una bonita pieza de fino cristal pendiendo del techo. Sin duda una combinación de estilos muy variados perfecta, combinación que daba la sensación de hogar aun y cuando el local se encontraba vacío.

-E-es…hermoso…

-Tú eres hermoso –le susurro al oído el rubio

-….

-Gracias, Francis, muchas gracias…

-Nada me hace más feliz que verte sonreír y esa mon petit (*****) es el más grande la los agradecimientos.

Más tarde cuando el francés le dijera el nombre del café "Voulez-vous m'épouser?", que en francés significa "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?", el canadiense sin comprender la propuesta de matrimonio del otro solo comentaría: -Es un nombre muy original…-aunque más adelante esa sería una de las razones por las que dicho café seria reconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Al tener la cafetería lista, Mathew y Francis, este último abrazándolo, los dos en la cama besándose con pasión hasta que Mathew recordó algo.

-Francis… no crees que debemos tener una especie de proveedores.

-¿Proveedores?

-Sí, gente que nos pueda administrar sus productos

-Viéndolo así, estoy de acuerdo

Al tener que separarse por un momento, en lo que Francis buscaba una libreta y una pluma, que por suerte no tardo en regresar para estar de nuevo con su amado y depositarle un beso en esos labios que lo volvían loco.

-Muy bien, entonces escribimos pro…vee…dores, ajam

-Si- dijo sonriendo

-¿Pero como los conseguiremos?

-Este… buena pregunta- dijo agachando su mirada, algo decepcionado

-Mmm ya veremos mon amour, pero no te pongas así

-Oh, y que hay de tu amigo Gilbert

-¿Gilbert?

-¡Sí!, tiene una de las licorerías más grande del país…

-¡Cierto! Así le pediré un descuento y podré hacer unos de mis famosos flambeados.

-¡Sí! Y después ya veremos con quién más

-Bien… ¿Qué más?

-Este… los meseros

-¡Colocamos mañana el letrero!

-Y también otro para chefs…

-¿Disculpa? ¡Yo seré el chef!

-Sí, pero no podrás con todo…

-¡Claro que sí!

-No podrás…

-Sí podre…

-No me hagas convencerte…

-¡Já! Nadie puede convencerme…

Y en ese momento empezó una guerra de miradas, Francis con una cara seria de que nadie le iba a ganar y Mathew poniendo ojos de perrito con una cara suplicante, pero al paso de un rato Mathew empezó una guerra de cosquillas para después quedara arriba de Francis.

-Está bien, me convenciste…

Y esta vez, Francis lo volteo para que él quedara arriba de Mathew.

-Gracias Francis, por todo…

-No, gracias a ti por estar en mi vida, Je t'aime…

Y en ese momento, el francés beso apasionado los labios del canadiense, para acto seguido apagar las lámparas.

-Fra…Francis…

-Shhh solo déjate llevar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, fueron colocando por la cuidad, hojas con la información acerca del lugar y la información para la entrevista.

-Uff estoy cansado.- dijo cansado Mathew al instante que se sentaba en el sofá

-Mon amour- dándole un beso en la frente- te prepararé algo

Al paso de unos 10 minutos, Francis llego con una autentica comida canadiense, tal y como le gustaba a Mathew. Entre bocado y bocado Mathew recordó algo muy importante.

-Fran…chis

-¿Oui?

-Ya…- pasando el bocado de comida- contactaste a tu amigo Gilbert

-Auh, ahora que lo mencionas no, le marcare…

Al tomar el teléfono y esperar unos cuantos tonos, al fin escucho la voz de su amigo

-¿Hola?

-Gil, soy Francis

-¡FRANCIS! Qué onda ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú?

-Pues bien, molestando a West

-Qué raro…

-Kesesesese tu sabes como soy

-Si… ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

-De que se trata ¿Otra fiesta loca? Como la de hace 3 meses junto con el Antonio…

-¡Já! Claro que no y no quiero recordar esa noche

-Sé que quieres, recuerdas a la morena con la que te estabas besando y después…

-¡Cállate!- dijo avergonzado

Mathew con tan solo ver como el rostro de Francis se ponía roja, le preocupo un poco y con la mirada le pregunto ¿Qué pasa? Y Francis igual le respondía que no era nada.

-Estaba borracho- diciendo en voz baja

-Está bien ¿Entonces de que se trata?

-Quiero que seas, como mi socio

-¿Socio? ¿De qué?

-Voy a abrir una cafetería

-¿Cafetería? KESESESESE

-Es en serio, y como tú tienes una famosa licorería

-A ver… quieres que yo suministre los licores de tu cafetería

-Pues…sí

-Bueno… ¿Y cuánto vas a hacer el inventario?

-Aún no se bien, pero necesito saber si me vas a ayudar

-Francis…Para que son los amigos

-Gracias… ¿Y con descuento?

-… Solo si tú también me haces descuento

-…Esta bien

-¿Es un trato?

-Trato

Al terminar la llamada, Gilbert se acomodó en su sillón de piel de color negro junto con un gran tarro de cerveza.

-Kesesesese…

-¿Ahora de que te ríes?

-West… ¡Tenemos un nuevo socio!

-¿Qué?- contestando un alemán rubio

-Francis va abrir una especie de cafetería

-Vaya…

-Y tú serás el repartidor

-¡QUE!

-West sabes bien que a ti no te interesa la empresa familiar, así que de repartidor no está nada mal

-…Esta bien

.-.-.-.-.- Día de las audiciones.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siendo exactamente las 8 a.m. mucha gente se encontraba afuera del café, haciendo fila y esperando para ver si iban a ser admitidos o no.

*Meseros*

Si alguien le preguntaba a Francis como eran sus meseros, el seguramente respondería: fuera de este mundo.

El primero en llegar habia sido un chico rubio, ojos azules tras unos lentes de marco delgado. El chico en cuestión vestía informalmente pantalones de mezclilla, converse, una playera en la que se leían las palabras "I´m a Hero" y sobre esta una chamarra estilo aviador color café.

Un rulo sobresalía de su cabeza. Y esa sonrisa inocentona e infantil era el complemento perfecto a su estilo

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Alfred y vine aquí para el puesto de medio tiempo, siempre he creído que los meseros son asi como agente secretos, digo ¡El mayordomo de Batman era asi mega-genial!

-Tu viniste para el puesto de mesero, no mayordomo…

-¿Y no es lo mismo?

Un suspiro salió de los labios del canadiense.

-Alfred, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Oh, Mathew que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? ¡Esta es mi cafetería y de Francis ya te lo había comentado! ¡Hasta te invite a venir!

-¿A si?

-Si…

El francés solo los observaba no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

-Oh, entonces ¿Ya tengo el empleo?

-Pero tú ya tienes un empleo

-Sí, pero juro que Antonio no se molestara si tengo un empleo de medio-tiempo en su café

El canadiense lo volteo a ver.

-¿Tú que piensas Francis?

-Mmmmm, medio-tiempo ¿Eh? Me parece una buena idea

-¡De verdad!

-Claro, estas contratado…

-¡Gracias, no se arrepentirán de tener a un Hero como yo en su café! ¡Seré el mejor mayordomo del mundo!

-Mesero Alfred, mesero

-¡Eso también!

Ambos rubios soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

Minutos después por la puerta de la pequeña oficina ingresaron dos jóvenes, uno de ellos rubio de cabello alborotado y brillantes ojos azules acompañados e una sonrisa divertida. Y el otro igualmente rubio pero más claro, con inexpresivos ojos azul claro y un rulito al lado de su cabeza que parecía desafiar la ley de la gravedad.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Den y Noru hace aparición!

-Podrías callarte…

Francis solo volteo a ver a Mathew en silencio.

-¿Vienen por el puesto de meseros?- pregunto el francés

-¡Exactamente eso!

-Si…

-¡Yo soy Mathias Andersen y este chico lindo de aquí es Lukas Bondevick!

-Podrías dejar de ser tan ruidoso…

-¡Pero Noru!

-Sabes que haz lo que quieras, buenos días nosotros venimos por el puesto de meseros como ya ustedes oyeron

-¿Tienen experiencia?

-Mathias trabajo como mesero dos años en la preparatoria y yo por mi parte estoy muy familiarizado con el atender gente…

-¡Además díganme, el contratar chicos tan lindos y carismáticos como nosotros ¿No creen que sería muy bueno para el negocio?!

-Mmmmm, muy buen argumento

-¡Verdad! Noru es tan lindo y todo serio que da a impresión de ser el chico genial que nunca pierde la calma... ¡Como todo un príncipe!

-Y tú eres un príncipe también…

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, uno de eso que primero son sapos y luego cuando los besas…solo que a ti no te han besado

-Eso se puede arreglar

El rubio de alborotado cabello, se acercó peligrosamente a el otro, quien solo atino a soltarle un golpe.

-Y díganme ¿Cuándo pueden comenzar?

Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver.

-Inmediatamente-Soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la oficina dejándola en completo silencio, tras de ellos entraron tres chicas quienes venían platicando entre ellas y que además inmediatamente llamaron la atención del francés.

Una de ellas era castaña con el cabello ondulado a media espalda adornado con una flor amarilla, sus ojos verdes y piel bronceada le daban un aspecto coqueto y a la vez elegante. Las otras dos chicas eran rubias, la más pequeña tenía el cabello hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros adornado con un listón azul marino de un lado, dándole la apariencia de ser mucho más joven. La otra rubia y la última de las chicas tenia también el cabello hasta los hombros pero el suyo era un poco más esponjado, un listón usado a modo de diadema lo adornaba.

-Hola, muy buenos días mis amigas y yo- comenzó la castaña- veníamos por el puesto de meseras y…

-¡Están contratadas!

-¡Eh!

-¡Francis!

-E-en serio….-pregunto la más pequeña de las tres

-¡Francis ni siquiera les has hecho la entrevista y ya las contrataste!

-Pero, Mattie mon amour, no puedes dejar que tres chicas tan bonitas como esta, sean contratadas por alguien más ¡Imagina que las contrata la competencia! ¡Imagina los clientes que se irían a otro lugar solo para verlas! ¡Imagina los bonitos uniformes que….

-Ah, ahora entiendo solo las quieres por las faldas que usaran

-No yo…Mathew ¿Estás enojado?

-¿Yo? ¡Cómo crees!

El canadiense indignado se salió de la oficina dando tras de sí un portazo.

-Ignoren eso chicas, las tres están contratadas… ¿Cuándo pueden comenzar?

-Pues, ahora mismo supongo…

-¡Perfecto!

Después de que las chicas se fueron el francés salió de la oficina para tratar de convencer a su amado que regresara, que él no estaba interesado en nadie más que él y que prometía que las faldas de las meseras serian cambiadas por pantalones (que el canadiense no supiera que eso ultimo lo había dicho mitad en broma no le afectaba a nadie)

-Ho-Hola, buenos días

A la oficina entro un chico, este tenía el cabello corto y rubio con un flequillo que le caída desordenadamente en la frente, sus ojos era de un tono violeta un poco más fuerte que los de su pareja canadiense. El chico temblaba suavemente.

-¡Hola chico!, vienes por el puesto de mesero

-Este si….no…bueno yo…si…mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen…y yo….

-No estés tan nervioso, solo te preguntaremos algunas cosas comunes

-Perdón, es que nunca había trabajado en un lugar así…

-¿Nunca habías trabajado antes?

-Sí, trabajaba en una juguetería, en una guardería….también pasee perros una temporada…oh! Y también trabaje en un supermercado

-¿Eres estudiante?

-Sí, estoy en el tercer año de educación, quiero ser…bueno…me gustaría ser maestro de preescolar

-¿Te gustan los niños verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, Tino estamos contratando personal para turnos completos…

El rubio frente a ellos, bajo la mirada.

-Pero, eres taaaan lindo que haremos una excepción contigo

-¿De-de-de verdad?

-¿Claro, cuando puedes empezar?

-¡Cuando ustedes digan! Muchísimas gracia en serio por la oportunidad…yo bueno…daré lo mejor de mí….y... ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de unas horas de ver a mucha más gente de la que esperaban el francés y el canadiense había entrevistado a varios que los habían deslumbrado con su experiencia pero que siendo sinceros no tenían eso que se necesitaba para estar en su establecimiento. Gente que no tenía ni la menor idea que eso era un café y un chico ruso que les había causado escalofríos desde el momento en el que había entrado en la oficina y al cual había despedido con la típica expresión: "No nos llames, nosotros te contactaremos gracias por tu tiempo"….aunque claro estaba que esperaban nunca volver a verlo.

Casi para la hora de cerrar por la puerta blanca de la pequeña oficina entraron dos chicos, uno de ellos castaño y de cabello a la altura de los hombros empujaba a el otro hacia adentro del cuarto este era rubio, sus ojos verdes y lo que más destacaba de él era su forma de vestir extrañamente estaba al último grito de la moda.

-Liet, tipo y ya te dije que no necesito un empleo

-Feliks, no puedo seguir pagando las cuentas yo solo ¡Vivimos juntos y debemos hacerlo los dos!

-Liet, pero como que eso sería indecente…hacerlo los dos aquí, como que yo no soy así…

-No eso, ¡pagar las cuentas! ¡PAGAR!

-Como que no te enojes, ósea totalmente y ya lo sé, para eso venimos ¿no? Para que consigas un trabajo

-¡Yo no!

-¿Y quién pagara las cuentas entonces?

-Arg, olvídalo

-Él que

-Nada, nada…

Francis les hizo una pequeña entrevista encontrándose con que ambos eran amigos (y él sabía que algo mas) y que necesitaban el empleo porque eran estudiantes y debían pagar varias cosas. Ambos tenían experiencia en tratar gente y el rubio se había comprometido a diseñar los uniformes de los meseros con lo que él había llamado: "Como que mi súper mega visión de tipo y el mejor diseñador del mundo ¡Totalmente!

Cansado y algo estresados ambos rubios, francés y canadiense cerraron por ese día el café, felices por haber conseguido una gran parte de los que serían sus empleados. Pero preocupados ya que al siguiente día habrían otras audiciones, esta vez para el personal de cocina: los chefs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

*Chefs*

Temprano por la mañana, aquella pequeña oficina comenzó a recibir más gente. Comenzando nuevamente la tediosa tarea de selección.

-Bueno, ahora siguen los que vinieron para el puesto de chef…

-Pero mon amour, si yo seré el chef

-Sí, pero sabes que necesitaras ayuda

-Mmm- haciendo cara de berrinche

-Aparte…- dijo acercándose a su oído- tú serás mi chef principal

Y con ello, el francés no pudo evitar robarle un beso al canadiense, siendo este correspondido.

-Bien… que vengan los chefs

Todos los chefs se acercaron al área de comida, donde había una mesa en la que se encontrarían Francis y Mathew calificando a cada uno y la comida que iban a preparar.

El primero en entrar era un joven de cabellos castaños, tiene un rulo al que desafía la gravedad, los ojos cerrados y algo distraído.

-Buenos días- empezó hablar el rubio canadiense-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Veeeeee~

-¿Eh?

En ese momento la pareja se volteo a verse, ya que les parecía extraño

-Di…Disculpa, ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre?

-Veeeeee~

-¡¿NOS PODRIAS DECIR TU NOMBRE?!-Ahora dicho por el francés

-Waaaaaa- dando un pequeño brinco- Me…me llamó Fe…Feliciano Vargas

-Muy bien-dijo Francis- ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-Veeeeee~ estaba dormido

Y con eso ya tenía mala respuesta, restando puntos.

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?- Preguntó el canadiense

-Les cocinaré…

-Aja

-¡Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Muy bien, adelante

Y así Feliciano empezó cocinar y preparar las cosas necesarias, tomando una olla express coloco la pasta, unas cucharadas de aceite de oliva y cebolla. Al paso de unos minutos saco la pasta colocándola en una cazuela con mantequilla y a los pocos minutos ya estaba preparada con la salsa de jitomate y una buena presentación.

-Vaya 15 minutos- comento Francis

-Veee~

-Bien a probar- comento Mathew

Y efectivamente, estaba deliciosa la pasta, un toque parecido al del francés pero con un sabor aún más rico.

-Bueno- dijo Francis mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta blanca de tela- Felicidades, ¡contratado!, pero tendrás que hacer postres ya que es una cafetería

-¡Veee! ¡Grazie! ¡Por supuesto!- saliendo entre brincado y corriendo diciendo aun su "Veee"

-Parece amable- dijo amistoso Mathew sonriendo

-Si…. ¡SIGUIENTE!

El segundo en entrar un joven de piel clara, bajito, de pelo largo y café sujetado con una coleta.

-Buenos días-aru

-Buenos días- comento el canadiense

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el francés serio

-Wang Yao

-¿Qué nos vas a preparar?

-Mantou en forma de melocotón

-Adelante

Y así Yao mezclo harina de trigo, con agua y levadura formando una especie de masa y por arte de magia saco una especie de vaporera de madera, la cual se desconoce dónde lo tenía, Francis y Mathew solo se voltearon a ver para con caras de: ¡Donde carajo saco eso!. Volviendo a la cocina, Yao empezó hacer figuritas con una especie de colorante natural que también se desconoce su procedencia empezando a dar forma de melocotón con relleno de durazno que tampoco se sabe de dónde lo saco.

-Aquí están, disfrútenlo-aru

Al principio no querían comerlo porque se veía adorable pero como jueces tuvieron que probarlo y se quedaron maravillados ante tal sabor.

-Edta…-dijo Mathew con la boca llena- rica…deliciosa…

-Oui

Al pasar la comida, continuaron hablando.

-Muy rico tu manto-dijo el canadiense

-Mantou-aru

-Eso-dijo Francis- estas dentro del equipo

-Gracias-aru, que pasen lindo día-aru-dijo dando una reverencia y retirándose con tranquilidad… no como el anterior.

-¡SIGUIENTE!

El siguiente en entrar era un rubio de ojos verdes, con unas enormes cejas.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arthur Kirkland

-¿Qué nos vas a preparar?

-Scones

-Ok, adelante- dijo el francés

Empezó a tomar la pasta hojaldre, a mazarla con la ayuda de un rodillo y colocar harina y todo iba bien hasta que agrego viseras de res y de puerco que llevaba en un traste para después poner miel de maple. Francis y Mathew solo quedaron impactados, hasta se les había quitado el apetito. El siguiente paso era colocar las bolitas de pan en el horno y al paso de unos minutos vieron como salía humo sobre esta…

-Eso… ¿Es normal?- comento un preocupado Mathew

-No…- contesto Francis

Pero para nuestro Arthur al parecer es normal y saco la charola con unos 8 pastelillos negros y solo dos con mitad café crujiente y negro, y lo sirvió con una horrible presentación…

-Ahora pueden probar- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

No les animaba probar pero lo hicieron, al primer bocado saborearon el dulce sabor de la miel pero al llegar a las viseras… querían llorar por el mal sabor que tenían, querían escupirlo pero no podían porque sería una falta de respeto, por lo tanto… se lo tuvieron que tragar.

-Bueno… este…-comento Mathew- tu… comida

-TU COMIDA SABE HORRIBLE

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!

-Francis- dijo asustado

-Has ofendido la belleza y el arte culinario

-Culinario mis…

-¡Fuera de mi cocina!

-No respetan el buen sabor- dijo Arthur refunfuñando

Muchas horas y muchas presentaciones después, ambos rubios se encontraban deliberando entre ellos.

-Bueno, entonces serán tres chefs

-Yo, el chico raro y el tipo educado

-Si- dijo sonriendo

Al ver que la mayoría se habían ido, empezaron a realizar algunas cuentas en unas de las mesas del restaurante

-Entonces se gastaron 250 en las audiciones

-Sí, bueno- empezando enseñar los papeles de cuenta

Pero al momento de enséñales las hojas, Arthur iba pasando cuando vio la cantidad de dinero desperdiciado

-¡COMO PUDIERON GASTAR TAL CANTIDAD DE DINERO!

-Pero solo fueron 250

-¡250 mi arte culinario!

Tomando los papeles saco una calculadora de su bolsillo, tecleando rápidamente los números y en menos de 5 minutos saco la cantidad anotándola en un papel

-Aquí esta su dinero perdido en unas tontas audiciones

Al ver que la cantidad de dinero gasto fue 2500…

-¡Eh! Pero ni siquiera hemos abierto

-Par de idiotas

Francia ignoro la cantidad, pero al ver la habilidad de ese tipo en las finanzas, hizo reafirmar su decisión.

-Estás contratado

-¿Eh?-dijeron los al mismo tiempo

-Necesitamos un administrador que controle nuestros gastos, así que serás tú

-Pero… yo quiero estar en la cocina…

-¿Sí o no al trabajo?

Al pasar unos segundos finalmente dijo…

-Está bien… acepto

Estrechando la mano de Francis

Ya todo estaba organizado, ya solamente faltaba…. La inauguración del café.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

¡Y aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Ya que sabe cómo fue el comienzo del café y el significado del nombre ., par de cositas lindas, lástima que Mathew no se dio cuenta…

Bueno como sabrán, Hikari y yo estamos en la universidad pero distintas carreras y por lógica diferentes horarios, tareas y blablablá y por lo tanto no podremos actualizar todos los viernes, pero no se preocupen, ambas amamos este proyecto que no lo dejaremos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que les haya sacado algunas sonrisas. ¡Gracias por leer!

Algunos significados:

(*) Mon amour ~

(**) Merde ~ mierda

(***) Enchantée~

(****) Mon coeur ~

(*****) Mon petit~

Recuerda:

Kuki kiut: Recibiremos sus reviews con cariño, ya sean quejas, sugerencias n.n y yo recibo tomatazos, globos con agua, golpes y un alemán

Hikari: y yo malteadas, chocolates y un chico sueco TwT

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Con amor:

Hikari y Kuki -w-


End file.
